A Man In Uniform
by PurtFiend
Summary: In this Future Fic, It's 2019 and Karofsky is a cop and Kurt is a perp. Please join in the fun as their animosity towards each other turns to love. Rated M for language and adult themes as well as a little adult one on one.
1. Chapter 1

**A Man in Uniform**

**AN/ I don't know much anything about police and the way they do things, other than what I have seen on TV so please excuse any errors and misconceptions in my story. I don't own Glee. Reviews please!**

**Summer 2019**

"Police! Freeze! Everyone stay where you are!"

The uniformed men rushed into the bar and the place erupted in panic. Men ran back and forth crazily, people fell, screamed, and shouted. Fists flew and bodies were crashing into each other as the police grabbed and hauled out the occupants of the bar.

Three men who were close to a side entrance slipped out quickly and ran down the alleyway. An officer standing outside the bar on the sidewalk saw them and shouted at them to stop. He gave chase down the blind alley which opened up into a small back area behind the bar. Two of the men had already jumped the fence, the third one was still climbing. The cop grabbed the third man's leg and managed to pull him down. The weight of the man falling caused both of them to spill backwards onto the ground.

The cop quickly tried to pull himself on top of the suspect but the man scrambled out from under him and tried to make a break for it. The cop leaped up and managed to grab the guy and push him against the wall of the bar and forcibly pinning him. They finally looked at each other for the first time to size the other up.

"Hummel?"

"Karofsky!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm gay. This is a gay bar. I was having some fun until your group of homophobic storm troopers ruined our evening. What stupid excuse are you using to raid the bar this time?"

Karofsky looked a bit embarrassed. "We heard there might be a drug deal going down in there."

"Oh please! If you want drugs why not raid the straight bar across the street. Everyone knows that's where you go to get good drugs. The real reason you're here is because it's your asshole Captain's policy to raid every new gay bar that opens up in this town, so they are too intimidated to stay open."

"Shut up! You're under arrest Hummel. I'm taking you in." Kurt tried to struggle but Karofsky easily pinned him to the wall pressing his body against the smaller man's frame. Karofsky was surprised at how little Kurt had changed over the years. He was thinner in the face and a bit more angular looking but it actually made him more handsome rather than cute. Remnant feelings for Kurt, buried deep in Dave's heart like small embers, suddenly blazed into fire as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt scowled back at Karofsky, "It doesn't surprise me at all that you're a cop. I guess that badge and uniform allows you to bully people with impunity. Well, coward, guess what, this time you've gone too far. By the time my brother gets through with you, you won't be able to get a job as a security guard in a mall."

"Quiet! You'd think after eight years you would have learned when to shut your mouth!"

"Oh my mouth has learned to do all kinds of things over the last eight years. But shutting it wasn't one –

Karofsky's lips smashed against Kurt's before either of the men knew what was happening. No longer an innocent, naïve teen, Kurt kissed back with a vengeance, fighting for dominance over the cop with his tongue. The two men mouth wrestled passionately, Dave couldn't help but moan.

Voices were heard calling along the alleyway. "Has anybody seen Karofsky?" a baritone voice asked.

"I saw him run down that alley, Coop," came the answering voice.

Karofsky roughly broke the kiss and spun Kurt around, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back. He quickly found his hand cuffs.

"I'm over here, Cooper!" he shouted as he cuffed Kurt's hands together behind his back.

"You had better keep what happened to yourself, Hummel." He quietly threatened, whispering in Kurt's ear. "You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

* * *

"What took you so long to apprehend this queer?" Cooper asked, looking at Kurt as if he'd stepped in something.

"There were three of them that ran down the alley. I only managed to catch this one and he struggled a bit." Karofsky muttered carefully choosing his words.

"You mean he resisted arrest?" Cooper's smile looked rather sinister.

"Oh heavens no! I can't resist a man in uniform, can I Karofsky." Kurt pipes up obviously gaying it up a bit.

"Keep moving Hummel!" Dave pushed Kurt along in front of Cooper hoping to hide his embarrassment.

"You know him?" Cooper asked suspiciously.

"We attended McKinely together for a brief while."

"I had to change schools because of this bullying oaf." Kurt butted in again.

"Aww ain't that a shame," replied Cooper in a sarcastic manner.

"What will be a shame is the fact that I will sue your sorry asses for wrongful arrest!" Kurt hissed back.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Dave shouted at Kurt, exasperated. He moved Kurt towards the heavily bared bus that was waiting on the street.

"No! We'll take him for a luxury ride in our cruiser."

Dave looked startled, "why? Shouldn't he go with the rest of the detainees?"

"You guys are best buds from school aren't you? Maybe you should get reacquainted."

Dave pushed down the sickening feeling in his gut and maneuvered Kurt to their cruiser and opened the back door. He then made sure Kurt's head made it in unscathed by placing his hand on the young man's soft brown hair and guiding it through the door opening.

* * *

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed in a panicked voice "we should have turned right, back there to go to the station."

"We're not going to the station. We're going to have a little party with your friend down at the reservoir."

"Are you nuts? I'm not participating. I'll report you and whatever guys you've invited to show up."

Cooper who was driving the cruiser, quickly pulled over to the curb and stared at Dave, trying to intimidate him, "What? You're going to protect your little faggot friend against your workmates and buddies?"

"I'm trying to protect you, Coop." Dave spluttered, "Do you know who he is? His name is Kurt Hummel, of Hummel-Hudson Auto Repair. His step-brother Finn Hudson is a new ward councilor for the city. Hummel wasn't just spewing hot air when he mentioned a lawsuit for wrongful arrest. You know very well the city has been trying to extend a hand of friendship to the gay community and expressly told the police NOT to raid anymore gay bars. The city will be against us on this one. There will be lawsuits, calls for resignations and inquires after this raid and you want to beat up Finn's brother on top of that?"

"The Captain will back us. You worry too much."

"The Captain will be too busy trying to save his own ass. He went directly against city policy when ordering this raid. The city wants him out and if you beat up Hummel you'll be serving the Captain up on a platter. It's just the excuse they need to get rid of him. Hummel knows me, he heard me call you by your name. We'll get done for this and will be used as scapegoats. "

"He'll only tell if he regains consciousness."

"Fuck! Cooper! Are you not getting any at home? You're that desperate to take out your aggression on someone?"

"Fuck you Karofsky! You scared piece of shit!"

"Look at it this way, do you want to retire next year with all your retirement savings in tact or do you want to be spending your golden years in the penn with criminals you put away there?"

The two officers just glared at each other trying to make the other give in and turn away. The radio crackled to life, the dispatcher asking where they were.

Dave grabbed the radio and told the older woman that they were ten minutes away from the station.

"The Captain wants you to come directly back to the station as soon as you can," was the woman's reply. Dave tried to keep the 'I told you so' expression off his face. Cooper just scowled angrily. Dave's shoulders finally relaxed as Cooper pulled a u-turn and headed back to the station.

Cooper looked into the rearview mirror, "look at that queen in the back seat," he spat disgustedly, "He's sitting there as if rainbows and unicorns are shooting out his ass. He has no clue how lucky he is."

"You have no idea!"

* * *

"I'll get Hummel processed while you do - whatever," said Dave as he helped Kurt get out of the cruiser.

Cooper just walked off to get a coffee and donut without looking back. Dave hated pissing off his partner, but it was worth it. Kurt was safe.

Karofsky grabbed Kurt gently by his bicep and walked him into the station. They lined up with the other cops and their captives for the admitting procedure.

"Thanks by the way." Kurt uttered softly.

"Thanks for what?"

"For talking your partner out of taking me to the reservoir."

"The back of the cruiser is sound proof how did you – "

"You forget I've lived in Lima for almost 19 years before moving away. Everyone knows the cops take vagrants and gays down to the reservoir to be taught a lesson. I sort of suspected when you put me in the cruiser by myself that I might be in trouble, and then when you guys missed the right turn at the traffic lights, I knew we weren't going to the station and that I was going to get a beating. But then you started shouting, and the other cop pulled over and started arguing. I don't know what you said that convinced him, but thank you!"

"Actually what finally did it was the dispatcher, she called and told us to get our butts back to the station. You won't have to worry, you'll probably be released as soon as you're processed. This operation has been a balls-up from the very beginning," huffed Dave, upset about the whole situation.

"Whatever do you mean? I got to reunite with my old nemeses and you got to kiss a really hot looking guy. You should be grateful."

"And you should really, really shut up now Hummel."

tbc...

**AN/ Just a word about the dialogue concerning the beating. I don't mean to portray the police as being thugs, especially the ones in Lima, Ohio. I live in Toronto and it is well known that some bad-apple cops do take vagrants and gays down to Cherry beach to beat them up. I figured that there are bad cops as well as good ones in every city so maybe it could happen in Lima. I just happened to pick the reservoir from a city map of Lima because it looked out of the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Two nights later…**

Dave sat in his cruiser in a bit of a funk. For two days in a row, Coop had called in sick. The former jock knew that the older cop was still angry at him for spoiling his fun. _Some fun!_ Dave angrily thought to himself and shivered at how close Kurt came to being beaten at the reservoir. He wasn't sure he could have prevented it, knowing the bad kind of cops Coop hung around with. He heard some rumor that Coop was looking for another partner; that suited Dave just fine. He was tired of covering Coop's ass. He sat there by himself, hoping to catch speeders on this mild Lima night. He wished the radio would come to life with the dispatcher telling him to investigate some disturbance or criminal activity.

His mind went back and thought about Kurt again and how great it was to see him. He had hoped to talk to him again that night, but he was pulled out on a call and by the time he got back, Kurt had left the station. He had toyed with the idea of popping by to see Kurt at his parents but he was scared that Kurt would brush him off. Seeing Kurt again brought up all kinds of feelings and bad memories. He hated how he was in McKinley High. He had missed Kurt so much when the other boy went to Dalton. It took awhile for the pain to go away but after several months without the sweet distraction of Kurt, he was able to get his head back to the school books, bring his grades up and win a hockey scholarship to college. His hockey dreams might not have taken him anywhere but he was really satisfied with his chosen profession. He had met a few men over the years and had a few romances - more like sexual encounters, but none of the men gave him the hot spark of desire that Kurt did. Seeing Kurt now, made him horny and lonely. So far his right hand was a poor substitute.

Dave whistled as he watched the 2019 Maserati GranTurismo drive sedately by his hidden cruiser. _"Sweet ride!" _he thought to himself. He almost wished it was speeding so he could stop it, but judging by the speed it was going, somebody's elderly maiden aunt must be driving it. As he watched the car, it suddenly maneuvered left and then swung back to the right hand side of the road again. A car driving slowly and erratically usually indicated that the person was driving under the influence so Dave quickly pulled out into the road and followed the car. New York plates! The state Kurt was living and working in. Could it be that Kurt? Would he drive drunk? Dave flashed his lights and indicated to the car to pull over. He quickly ran the plates to see if the car was reported stolen. It wasn't. It had to be Kurt.

Dave got out of the car and walked to the driver's window. Sure enough, Kurt was driving. The young handsome man flashed Dave a big smile and said coyly. "What's up occifer?"

"Would you mind stepping out of your vehicle please?"

"Why certainly!"

"Have you had anything to drink this evening?"

"Well hello to you too, Dave."

"Please, just answer the question."

"I was at Finn's place for dinner and I had one glass of chardonnay."

"You were driving a little erratically back there, do you mind explaining that?"

"This is my boyfriend's new sports car. This back road is worse than any road in Beruit. There was is no one on the road so I swerved every now and again to miss all the pot holes."

At the mention of 'my boyfriend' Dave felt as if he was physically punched in the gut. He was a little surprised at his reaction. He knew he still had feelings for Kurt but why would he be surprised to hear such a hot guy would have a boyfriend - of course he would.

"Can I see the ownership, insurance and your license?"

Kurt pulled out his wallet and gave Dave his license and insurance information. "The ownership is in the glove compartment," he explained.

After a nod from Dave, Kurt slipped back into the car and retrieved the ownership papers, giving Dave a rather glorious view of his ass. Dave was pretty sure it was done on purpose.

"They look all in order," Dave said as he handed them back. "Now I would like you to step up on the curb along the side of the road and walk along it."

"That's a bit archaic," Kurt said surprised and then smiled suggestively "Shouldn't I be blowing something?"

"Urm, I don't have a breathalyzer in my cruiser." Dave responded trying to hide his slight blush.

Kurt walked up to the curb and stepped lightly on it and holding his arms straight out, placed one foot in front of the other, gracefully walking along the narrow curb. Placing one foot in front of the other made his ass swing tantalizingly back and forth. When he turned around he caught Dave staring lustfully, in the middle of licking his lips. He walked back towards Dave, smiling swinging his hips in a more exaggerated manner.

"Were you really checking to see if I'm drunk or did you make me do that so you can check out my ass?"

"Well…It's a nice ass." Dave smiled.

Kurt walked up to Dave and leaned against the Maserati, he tapped the car's side indicating that Dave should join him. Dave walked over also leaned with his back against the sports car almost touching Kurt's shoulder.

"You should have been drinking at the gay bar the other night rather than raiding it."

"Yeah I know. The raid wasn't my idea. You'll be happy to know no charges will be laid and my captain is in hot water."

"Have you come to terms with your sexuality?"

"Yeah, most of my family knows except some distant cousins,as well as a few of my close friends, but as you can tell I'm definitely not out at work."

"I don't know how you can work under such conditions."

"Most of the time it's okay. People just assume I'm straight. I have to ignore the slurs they when they talk about homosexuals. I have almost run out of excuses when the guys try to hook me up with their wives' cousin or niece."

"What do you do for company?"

"I know some discreet guys I can hook up with when I need to."

"Sounds awfully lonely."

Dave ignored the comment, "I guess you've got made. You've got a boyfriend who's rich enough to own a sweet ride like this. Is he here in lima with you?"

"No he couldn't make it. He's a playwright and producer in theater. He's getting together an amazing crew to create this wonderful new play on Broadway. It's called 'What a Boy,' and I'll be playing the lead role." Kurt looked so thrilled and proud, Dave couldn't help but be happy for him.

"Wow! That sounds amazing! I'm surprised you're here in Lima."

"Once the production gets started, I might be stuck in New York doing shows for a long time. Walter, my boyfriend, thought I should see my folks and take some time before the show. He can be very thoughtful that way."

"That's great Kurt. I'm really glad things have worked out so well for you," Dave said quite sincerely. They stood awhile in silence and then Dave thought he should clear the air about something that was on his mind.

"Ahh Kurt, I'm sorry I kissed you, the other night. Thanks for not saying anything, I would have been in all kinds of trouble."

"Sorry you kissed me? Sorry you kissed me!" replied Kurt in an exaggerated annoyed tone. "I'll have you know that no one is ever sorry they kissed Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Now take that back.!"

Dave laughed, "I mean I want to apologize for kissing you."

"Oh pish!" Kurt waved his hand through the air as if he was batting away an annoying bug. He turned to the cop and smiled coyly. "So tell me Dave, do you normally kiss perps when you're arresting them?"

"Only the really cute ones," he replied shyly.

Kurt laughed. "It was pretty hot, you know, being pressed against the wall by a burly, masculine cop, I kinda felt like I was in some cheap porn flick. I've been thinking about it quite a bit these past few days. I've haven't jerked off so much since I was a sixteen year old."

Dave spluttered out a gasp, that was exactly what he had been doing since seeing Kurt. Kurt gave him a knowing smile, as if he had just read Dave's mind.

"Don't you want to frisk me or get me to 'spread them'?" Kurt asked saucily.

"Dave smiled. "You have to break the law for that pleasure, Hummel."

"What if I stole something, like your hat for instance?" He grabbed Dave's hat and put it on his own head.

"Hey now that's a punishable offence!" Dave quickly looked around to see if they were still alone on the street, then he pressed himself up against Kurt, pushing him up against the car.

"Why occifer Karofsky! I'm sure this is police brutality." Kurt purred while his hands stroked Dave's sides and along to his chest.

Dave kissed Kurt passionately almost desperately, wishing that Kurt was his forever not just for a few stolen moments.

"Wow! You're a great kisser Dave. I wished I wasn't so freaked back in the locker room in Mckinley. Maybe we could have been something together."

"Nah! I was too freaked myself and besides, I was an immature jerk. "Dave sighed, "It would have ended up the same, most likely." He kissed Kurt again, enjoying the way their tongues played together. He was getting seriously turned on. His full on erection was pressing against Kurt's own. Kurt didn't seem to mind, in fact he started grinding up against Dave's groin.

"Kurt!" Dave gasped, "what about your boyfriend?"

"We have a sort of open relationship. He screws other guys on the casting couch and I turn a blind eye. I will also indulge every now and again."

Dave didn't like being referred to as an indulgence but being hyper-excited he wasn't going to spoil any chance with Kurt by whining about it.

"Can we go back to the cruiser? I'd love to blow you in the front seat. It would be a real turn on," gasped Kurt.

"Only if I can blow you in your boyfriend's Maserati. This car is hot!"

"We'll have to use condoms. Not only for the obvious reasons but I won't be able to get the spunk off the leather seats."

"God! I forgot what a diva you are."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Dave rushed to the scene in his speeding cruiser his siren blaring. When he arrived he could see the paramedics standing around. Shit! It looked like a false alarm.

He turned the siren off, slowed down to a stop and got out of his car.

"Hi Dave!" shouted one of the paramedics and he walked over to the pair.

"Hey Sal what's going on?"

"It's Ralph, he decided to get drunk again and lay in the middle of the road. The driver over there stopped her car in front him so he wouldn't get hit and called 911. "The paramedic pointed with her chin to a woman motorist who looked quite upset.

"Fucking Ralph! Okay, I'll take him in. One of these days he will actually get run over."

"One can only hope."

Dave went over and calmed the woman motorist down and then went over to the inert form of Ralph. He nudged him with his foot to rouse him. "C'mon Ralph, how about a nice night's stay in county lock up?"

Dave drove back to the station with Ralph snoring away in the back seat. Dave snorted angrily, if it wasn't for fucking Ralph and his weird tendency to sleep off his drunks in the middle of roads, he might be snuggling and making out with Kurt right at this very moment.

_Kurt!_ He could feel a boner coming on just thinking his name. He thought back to earlier in the evening. They had quickly jumped into the Maserati and realized almost immediately that this was not a car to try to have sex in. They moved the bucket seats up and down and back and forth and tried to maneuver around the stick shift. Dave was big, and with all the gear cops wear, it made it almost impossible to get into any position to pleasure Kurt.

Luckily Kurt was a good sport, thank god. While they were messing about, something hard and protruding on Dave's uniform caused Kurt to yelp in pain. He furiously apologized while trying to figure out what the offending object was; Kurt just smirked and told him it wasn't exactly the hard protuding thing in his uniform that he wanted Dave to stick in him. Dave smiled at the thought of that but his face then fell into a cringe, thinking of later when he fumbled with the condom, looking like some goddamned inexperienced teenager. He had banged his head on the car roof, swore and dropped the condom on the floor. After laughing and teasing him, Kurt finally put him out of his misery and produced another condom which he donned himself. Finally Dave's mouth was introduced to Kurt's penis and it was glorious! It figured Kurt would have a great looking and tasting cock. Kurt looked huge, but it could have been the manscaping that made him look bigger. Anyways Dave liked the manicured lawns, because it gave him easier access to suck on Kurt's testicles. Dave didn't have much experience going down on guys but he made up for it with enthusiasm. Kurt seemed to appreciate his efforts judging by the groans and moans and the fact he climaxed rather quickly. Dave wished he had more room and light so he could actually watch Kurt writhing in ecstasy. Maybe next time, if there was one?

They moved out of the sports car and walked over to the cruiser. It was much more spacious and Kurt had no problem burying his head in Dave's lap and sucking him off. Dave was kind of shy because he wasn't manscaped and had worked a long day. Kurt didn't seem to be put off, in fact seemed pleased at Dave's size. He quickly pulled the condom over Dave's erection and set to work. Dave was just getting into it when his radio went off.

"What is it?" he sort of huffed into the radio trying to stifle his groans as Kurt worked his magic.

"Officer Karofsky? Are you alright? You sound breathless."

"Piece of donut, (gasp) went down the wrong hole. I've been coughing. (breath hitch) I'll be fine." He stifled a moan as Kurt's quiet snickers reverberated down his shaft.

"Very well, we've received a call…" Dave only half-listened to all the particulars …something about a man lying in the road, a motorist stopping … until the dispatcher finally signed off.

Understanding that Dave would have to respond to the call promptly, Kurt sped up what he was doing and with obvious superior techniques, made Dave come fast and hard within seconds after getting the call.

"I'll see you later," kurt said and quickly got out of the car and walked back to his own. Dave didn't even have a chance to kiss him goodnight or even thank him for that matter.

Dave stayed until Kurt reached his car before pulling away and turning on his siren. His final thought was, _"If this Ralph playing his games, I'm fucking gonna kick his ass!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The following evening…**

Dave ran his hands through his hair and sighed, cursing himself for being such a wuss. He was off duty and had a couple of days of free time and he really wanted to spend it with Kurt. He was desperate to see Kurt again and the only way he could figure out to do it was to face Kurt's father and ask him directly. So here he was parked, across the road from Hummel-Hudson Auto Repair, trying to figure out how he should he introduce himself.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, remember me? I'm Dave Kurtofsky the guy that bullied your son in highschool and threatened to kill him…" Nope.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, I'm the Dave, the cop who arrested your son the other night…" Forget that!

Or how about "Hey Burt, I'm the guy that sucked your son's dick the other night just before he sucked mine."Shit! It was useless, he would just have to wing it when he faced Kurt's father.

He walked over the road to the garage and timidly stepped in. He could hear the usual sounds of a busy garage and tapped the shoulder of a man in overalls and asked him if Burt Hummel was around. The man indicated the back of the garage and went back to work. As Dave rounded the car in the front bay, Kurt's boyfriend's Maseratti came into view.

"Oh my God! What happened!" shouted Dave in alarm as he rushed to the car. The front windshield was non-existent and the windows on the one side were bashed in and cracked. Mr. Hummel walked around the car to see who was shouting.

"Mr. Hummel, is Kurt alright? Was he in an accident?"

"No, no. There was no accident."

Dave looked at the car again and realized the car windows had been hit repeatedly with a bat or crowbar. He was furious. "You should report this, it's vandalism, or possibly a hate crime!"

"No it wasn't." Burt said sadly. "It was Kurt. He did this. This afternoon he and his boyfriend broke up."

Dave whistled quietly. "I guess he took the break up hard."

Mr. Hummel sighed, "He ran out of the house this afternoon after talking on his cell and started smashing in the windows. I ran out after him and tried to stop him before he did too much damage to the car. Luckily the chassis wasn't harmed."

"I can't even imagine how much those windows will cost to replace." Dave said somewhat awed.

"I can't even find anyone who stocks them. Kurt will have to drive to Chicago to a dealer to get them replaced. I'm just cleaning out all the broken glass."

"Can Kurt afford this?"

"Probably not, he said he was going to make Walter pay for it."

"Hmmm, knowing Kurt, he can probably make him too." They both studied the car in silence for a second.

"Where's Kurt now?" asked Dave.

"I don't – I don't know. After I pulled him off the car he ran back into the house, grabbed his bag and jacket and told me that he wasn't coming home tonight." Burt's face looked pained as he rubbed his temples with his hand. "I realize he's a grown man, and I don't know what he gets up to in New York, but I'm so worried that he's going to do something stupid, something he'll regret for the rest of his life. I can't do anything to protect him."

"I go and find him. I'll make sure he's safe," stated Dave emphatically.

Mr. Hummel looked at him, sizing him up. "I know who you are. Your name's Karofsky and you bullied my son in high school."

"Yes sir I did," mumbled Dave looking down on the floor, ashamed.

"Kurt mentioned that you're a cop now and that you arrested him. He also told me that you looked out for him and made sure he made it safely to the precinct."

"I - I really care for your son," was all Dave could think of to say.

Burt smiled for the first time. He patted Dave on the back. "I can see that. You'd better get going, I want my boy safe."

* * *

**Later that evening…**

Dave was seriously starting to worry; it was close to 1:00 am and he had visited all the bars he could think of gay and straight. He had checked out other gay hangouts and the parks and still could not find Kurt. The only thing he could do now was to start all over again and revisit all the bars. He was driving along West North Street heading back to the gay bar 'Somewhere In Time', when he finally spotted him. He was with another man and they were stumbling along the sidewalk arm in arm, drunk as lords. They both stumbled onto the street and almost got hit by the car in front of Dave. Brakes squealed, a horn blasted and Kurt's "friend" cursed the driver and gave them the finger. Kurt was completely out of it and seemed to be hanging on the other man, simply in an effort to stay vertical. Dave quickly pulled over to the side, not caring that he parked under a 'no parking anytime' sign and walked up to the drunken pair.

"Hey Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Oh hi Dave. I'm just peachy,"

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh him? He's um. His name is…" He turned to the guy he was hanging off, "Did we exchange names?"

"Nope only saliva, so far,"chuckled the guy.

"Look buddy, I'll take over from here." Dave said in his don't-mess-with-me-fuckhead-or-I'll-shit-down-your-throat voice, and grabbed Kurt's other arm.

The guy, not taking the subtle hint, swore at Dave.

"Fuck off prick, I found him first!" He tried to pull Kurt along with him.

Dave pulled back hard, gripping Kurt's arm tighter. "Listen asshole, you better let him go!"

Kurt who was in the middle of this impromptu tug of war shouted. "I'm not a fucking wishbone! Let go before I puke!"

"I don't want to end up washing someone else's vomit off my jeans." The guy sneered, "You can have him." He dropped Kurt's arm and promptly marched off.

The sudden lack in tension made Kurt stumble into Dave. He quickly wrapped his free arm around the slender man's waist to stop him from falling. Kurt looked up at Dave with huge eyes, "Dave, I'm not kidding, I'm going to blllaaaaggghhhhh."

It was a miracle neither of them got hit with the splash up as the vomit hit the pavement.

Kurt retched and heaved a couple of more times while Dave rubbed his back and murmured soothing words. Once Kurt finished, Dave led him back to his car and helped him in the passenger side.

"If you want to puke again let me know and I'll stop the car."

Kurt just nodded and looked miserable.

Dave had to stop the car twice to his apartment so that Kurt could open the door and vomit on the road.

"What were you drinking?"

"I started with beer, had a few martinis and moved on to cherry whisky shots."

"That will do it."

When Dave arrived at his destination, he managed to navigate Kurt up to his apartment by half carrying him. It was a bit awkward keeping Kurt steady and fumbling with the keys for his lock but he managed. He guided Kurt to the couch where he flopped down in a boneless pile. Dave went over to his chest of drawers and found a pair of pajamas and brought them back to Kurt.

"We'd better get your clothes off."

"You don't even offer a girl a drink before you make improper suggestions?"

"Take your clothes off and put on these pajamas." Repeated Dave a little flustered, "I'll get you a pillow and some blankets."

When Dave came back with the bedclothes, Kurt was already asleep, partially undressed. Dave did the best he could, removing the remaining clothing from Kurt's inert form and replacing them with pajamas. He forced himself not to look to closely to Kurt's body because it seemed an intrusion to his privacy while he was asleep. He carefully placed a pillow under Kurt's head and arranged the blankets on top of him.

Dave remembered that he promised to call Burt as soon as he found Kurt. He grabbed his cell and the scrap of paper Burt gave him and thumbed the numbers on the cell's pad. "Hi Mr. Hummel, I found him. He's safe. We're at my apartment. No, there's no need to pick him up, he's really drunk and sleeping it off on my couch. I'll drive him back to yours, sometime in the afternoon. No problem. You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

Dave stared down at the handsome young man sleeping on his couch for a several minutes. He knelt down and gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair a couple of times then finally reached over and kissed him on the forehead. With a big sigh he stood up again and padded over to the bathhroom to get ready for bed.

Sometime during the night he heard Kurt retching in the bathroom and got up to help him. After the heaving stopped, Dave found Kurt a facecloth and soap, toothbrush and paste to clean himself with. Dave was in bed when Kurt finally staggered out of the bathroom. He got the shock of his life when felt the other side of the bed shift under Kurt's weight and felt the covers lift as Kurt buried himself in the blankets. All his senses were heightened and super focused on Kurt as he settled down to sleep, his back towards Dave. He was hesitant at first but then carefully pulled the slumbering Kurt to his larger body, spooning him. Dave was wide-awake, his heart pounding at the thought of holding his precious Kurt so close. It took awhile but he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Dave was up and full of energy. He was so happy to be with Kurt and wanted to make the day enjoyable for both of them. He went out to the store early to buy good coffee and croissants and came back with enough food to feed an army. He got all the fixings to make pancakes from scratch and even bought real maple syrup. Kurt still hadn't stirred.

Finally impatience got the best of Dave and he nudged Kurt gently to see if he was awake.

"Leave me alone I wanna die!"

Dave chuckled and held a glass of brackish liquid in front of Kurt's face. "Here drink this. It's a Karofsky secret family potion that does wonders for hangovers."

"It looks disgusting."

"Yep, and it tastes even worse but it will cure you. Drink it all in one gulp."

Kurt did what he was told and drained the glass. He lay there looking puzzled for a second and the leaped out of bed and raced to the bathroom where seconds later, loud retching and vomiting was heard.

Kurt staggered out of the small room and glowered at Karofsky."I thought you said it was supposed to help."

"It did. It cleared out what was left in your stomach so you could swallow these headache pills and keep them down." Kurt still looked pissed off but took the pills Dave offered anyways.

"Sit at my kitchen table, coffee's made and I'm just finishing up some pancakes."

"I don't think I can eat anything." Kurt grumbled as he sat down.

"You haven't had my pancakes!"

A little while later, Kurt quickly finished off a stack of banana pancakes with lots of butter and syrup.

"That horrible drink you gave really helped. My hangover is almost gone. I can't believe how hungry I turned out to be. I forgot that I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

Dave smiled at Kurt and offered him a chocolate croissant which Kurt happily accepted.

"It sounds like you had a pretty rough day yesterday."

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

"You don't want talk about it?"

"Not much to say. A good friend of mine phoned me up, informing me that Walter my EX-boyfriend, was seen taking out this young twink to fancy restaurants and was caught canoodling with him."

"Canoodling?" Dave repeated and laughed at the quaint word. "Is that such a big deal given your arrangement with your boyfriend?"

"Canoodling is my friend's word, and the arrangement was good so long as he was discreet. I called Walter to find out what the hell he was doing, taking out this guy in public. He then informed me that he was madly in love with 'Terry' and that this Terry was going to be moving in with him."

"Don't you live with him? He is just kicking you out?" asked Dave heatedly, angry at Kurt's mistreatment.

"I never fully moved in with him, I kept my small apartment – thank God!" Kurt took a swallow of his coffee. "That's not the worse part."

"It isn't?" puzzled Dave, it seemed pretty bad to him.

Kurt suddenly got really upset and pounded the table with his fist. "He gave my part, the lead role in 'What A Boy' to his new lover! Fucking Bastard!"

"Oooohh"

"That was my role! It was my chance to make it on Broadway!" Kurt shouted walking around animatedly. "Now I'm going to have to find some new work as some chorus line member, it's not fair!" His last sentence came out really child-like. Dave was afraid he might burst into tears. Dave jumped up and grabbed Kurt in a big hug. They stayed like that a little while until Kurt moved away and said he was okay.

"Kurt, did you even love Walter? It seems you are more upset about the losing the role than losing your boyfriend."

"I thought I loved him. I certainly admired him and respected him as a playwright and producer. We got along really well personally as well as professionally. He wasn't much of a lover but I put that down to his age. I stood by him and supported him sincerely and whole-heartedly." Kurt sighed, "but you're right, I must not have really loved him. When it comes down to it, I am more upset about losing the part. I wanted it so bad."

"Kurt, you're so amazingly talented, something better will come along," gushed Dave.

"You're so sweet!" Kurt reached over and patted Dave's arm, blissfully unaware of the affect it had on the off duty cop. "Once I get back to New York, I might take up an offer for this off-off broadway play. It sounds like it might fun. The playwright, a young woman named Susan, is fresh out of college and has been hounding me to audition, saying she has a role that is perfect for me. She seems to be a real go-getter and talented, even though she's inexperienced."

"When are you going back?"

"Probably tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Oh." Dave said trying not to look crushed by the news.

"So," Kurt announced in his I'm-all-busness-voice, "If we're going to have mad passionate sex, before I leave, it's now or never."

"Oh! It's SO now."

**A/N - There is actually a gay bar in Lima called 'Somewhere In Time' and it is on West North Street. Even thought this is a future fic I wanted some authenticity.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hot steamy water ran over Dave's head while Kurt's hot soapy hands ran over his shoulders and torso. Kurt had the brilliant idea of taking a shower together to expedite the cleaning of their bodies and add a little foreplay at the same time. Dave was also thankful for the idea because he was a little self-conscious about his stocky body and so the pedestrian task of cleaning stopped him from worrying too much. The fact that Kurt sunk to his knees and gave him a phenomenal blowjob as soon as they stepped in the shower didn't hurt either. He decided that going to the gym was worth all the pain and anguish of getting up at 6:00am every workday morning, because instead giving into the bulge like most officers in his station, he was nicely toned. Kurt had mentioned quite a few times how hot he looked and he was beginning to actually believe it.

Kurt's nail caught on some of Dave's chest hair and he moaned. "Oh sorry Dave, I hope that didn't hurt too much?"

"No. In fact I felt it more in the southerly regions than on my chest."

"Good! Maybe I should do it again." Kurt smiled looking up at Dave and tugging lightly on his chest hair.

"Do you mind that I'm hairy?

"You're not all that hairy. You should see Walter! He is small and skinny with a prestigious amount of hair, unfortunately none of it on his head. He always looked like a drowned Gibbon in a shower.

"So he doesn't sound handsome at all."

"Nope!" laughed kurt, "he has an amazing presence though and when he smiles and it reaches his eyes, he is very compelling looking."

Dave bit down the jealousy that was rising up and changed the topic quickly.

"I like your chest, you're so lovely and bare."

"I have to shave."

"You have to?"

"Unfortunately my chest hair grows in tuffs, mainly around my nipples, so if I don't shave my nipples look like they have long thick eyelashes. When I look in the mirror I have these two cartoony-looking eyes staring back at me."

Dave couldn't help it, he had to laugh at the mental image Kurt just conjured up.

"Oh I'd pay to see that!"

"Honey, you would never make enough money for the amount I'd charge. I'd be too embarrassed showing my natural chest hair to anyone."

Dave was surprised and happy that Kurt would have body issues, it made him feel more relaxed.

* * *

After the shower, they moved to the bedroom and Kurt quickly jumped on the bed leaving Dave lots of room to join him. Dave shifted his feet, feeling suddenly shy again, still not believing that he was actually going to 'make love' to Kurt Hummel. Make love, the words were so simple yet profound. He was 25 years old and had never 'made love'. He'd had sex, if you can call it that - fumbling in the dark, jerking off a friend or blowing them. But this thing with Kurt was going to be life altering he just could feel it.

Kurt must have been puzzling over why he was just standing there because he suddenly made a quip to pull Dave out of his musings.

"Hey there handsome, want to 'cop' a feel?" He giggled at his play on words.

"Uh I dunno, wanna feel a cop?" Dave replied cringing at the lameness of his joke.

It must of tickled Kurt's funny bone because he peeled with laughter. He repeated the lines again to himself and giggled some more. Dave had heard Kurt laugh before but this spontaneous unrestrained laughing was music to his ears. He was thrilled to death that he was the cause of such merriment.

Kurt jumped off the bed and grabbed Dave around the waist and started peppering him with kisses and at the same time wrangled him over to the bed and pushed him onto the mattress.

"Oh honey, I just don't want to just feel a cop, I want to fuck you senseless!"

The statement scared Dave shitless!

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! I need to take a breather." Dave gasped trying to get out from under Kurt.

"Why! What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, we just seem to be moving along pretty fast."

"What are you, a sixteen year old girl who wants to save it till marriage?" Kurt joked. The look on Dave's face told him he was close to the truth. "What's going on Dave?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"I've fooled around a bit with guys, jerking off or giving and receiving blow jobs but I haven't actually…" he trailed off not sure how to finish.

"You mean you haven't put your dick up anybody's ass and no one's done the same to you?"

Dave just nodded, embarrassed.

"I would really, really like you inside me, Dave. We can start there, if you don't want me to reciprocate, that's okay."

"I don't know what to do."

"Just follow my lead." Kurt crouched on the edge of the bed. "It's probable easier for you to stand Dave."

Dave got off the bed and stood behind Kurt and hesitantly placed his hands on Kurt's ass and caressed it. Kurt was so beautiful, even though he felt he wasn't ready, his cock sure was. It was already standing to attention, straining towards Kurt's cheeks.

Dave grabbed the lube and fitted on a condom while listening to Kurt's advice on how to use his fingers to prepare the smaller man for his size.

Kurt relaxed quickly and was very enthusiastic in his encouragement for Dave to take the plunge.

"Damn it Dave, You're torturing me here! For God's sake fuck me already!"

Dave quickly did as he was told and pushed his penis in Kurt's ass right to the hilt.

"Oh fuck! Do that again just like that!" hollered Kurt.

And Dave did again and again quickly achieving a regular pace. He couldn't believe the feeling of being inside Kurt. It felt so intimate and right.

After some very energetic humping on Daves part, Kurt started to vigorously palm himself in rythm to Dave's pumping, "Oh God! I'm so close! I'm going to lose it any second."

Dave sped up his pace feeling the familiar warning signs that he was also about to climax. Kurt suddenly came loudly and Dave who could feel his climactic spasms shuddered to an explosive finish right after.

Dave managed to slip off Kurt and lie beside him gathering him up in his arms. They sort of lounged around dosing for a little while, kissing a lot, and laughing and teasing each other until both of them started to feel aroused.

"Dave, what do you say trying it out?" Kurt asked while fondling Dave's growing manhood.

"What do you mean?"

"Full on anal sex, having me inside you this time."

"Kurt I don't know…"

"We'll go really slow and you can stop me at any time." Dave didn't like the strange look in Kurt's eye.

* * *

"Oh Goddamn!" hissed Dave face down into the pillow. He didn't think he could endure the torture much longer. Kurt wasn't joking when he said he would go really slow; he was going at a glacial pace. Kurt was taking his sweet time tracing his tongue up Dave's legs, sometimes licking in circles, other times nipping at Dave's skin lightly. Whatever he did, it was a relentless gradual trip towards Dave's sensitive parts and it was slowly driving Dave mad.

"Kurt! You're driving me nuts."

"Oh sorry want me to stop?" he grinned.

"No! Speed up! I'll be finished before you get there at this rate."

"Almost there, be patient," and Kurt continued at the same speed he was going. When he reached the top of the larger man's thighs, he moved Dave's legs further apart to gain better access.

Dave, groaned again as he felt Kurt's tongue lick all around his testicles. His hands were aching from gripping the sheets so tight, all his taught nerves in that area felt like they were on fire. His breathing was labored and he was sure he couldn't take much more stimulation.

"Aaagghhh!" He gasped as Kurt's tongue moved along his perineum and in between his cheeks. Kurt's hands separate his cheeks and he felt a warm coolness as Kurt lightly blew on the wet skin. Dave pounded his fists on the bed while Kurt chuckled. He moaned loudly again when he felt the flat of kurt's tongue press against his puckered hole. When he felt Kurt's tongue spear into his anus, he was almost ready to cry, it feel so good.

"Ready? Dave I'm going to add some fingers." Dave just nodded, he lost the power of speech ages ago. "Just try to feel where the muscles are tight, where it hurts a bit and relax that area. That's good! That feels better now doesn't it?"

"Gaaahhh" Dave's whole quaked and he bucked his hips.

"There you go. I've just introduced you to your prostate!"

* * *

Dave lay back in bed feeling the sweat evaporate off his skin and enjoyed the tingling sensation of his body as it shook off the waning effects of the most powerful orgasm he ever had. He moved his hips slightly and felt a light ache in his backside where Kurt had been inside. The ache reminded him of a good hurt like sore muscles after a great hockey game. This was ten times better because it reminded him of how amazing it was having Kurt fill him up like that.

It was turning into late afternoon and they were still laying in each others arms in no hurry to go anywhere. They talked about the TV shows they watched as kids, and gradually moved on to the stupid embarrassing things that happened to them over the course of their lives.

"I'm telling you they are excellent as heat insulators, less bulky than long johns!"

"I'm sure they are!" howled Kurt, laughing over a silly story about Dave getting caught wearing pantyhose in the locker room after a hockey game.

Dave decided it was time to bring up their dubious past while Kurt was in such high spirits.

"Kurt, do you have any sort of bitterness towards me for the things I did to you in school?"

"No, not really. I abhor bullies in general, but you seem to have grown out of your 'Neanderthal jerk' stage and have become a really nice man. Besides, a few slushies and being shoved in lockers seems child's play compared to some other bullies I've met." Kurt finished off wistfully.

"You've been hurt by somebody?" Dave asked suddenly alert and angry.

"I got swarmed by a bunch of homophobic punks shortly after arriving in New York, I was pretty beaten up but I wasn't thinking of physical hurt. Psychological bullies are worse and I got worked over pretty good. Your stuff was child's play compared to that."

"What happened?" Dave's blood was pumping ready to kill somebody.

"Remember Blaine, the boy I was with when I confronted you the next day about the kiss? Well he was my first romance. I fell totally and completely in love with him when I was in Dalton."

"Then you realized what a jerk he was and left him right?"

"No, I persued him, totally let him control me and I and listened to his subtle put downs and accepted all his constant criticisms."

"Then you woke up and realized what a jerk he was and you left him right?"

"Noooo, I worked two jobs as well as going to university and did all the housework because his courses were tougher and his career was more important than mine. I managed to pay for the rent and make payments for our car, but we still had lots of debt, mainly because he wanted to keep up appearances with his rich friends."

"So you finally realized what a rotten jerk he was and you left him."

"Uh uh, I walked in on him early one day, (my boss made me go home early because I could hardly stand with a flu I was suffering with), and I found him in our bed, banging some guy. I was upset and angry and he didn't even bother to apologize. As far as he was concerned it was all my fault. I didn't give him enough, I didn't love him enough, and I wasn't good enough for him."

"Tell me you realized then what a jerk he was and kicked him out."

"Not exactly, I stayed and tried to fix our relationship. He didn't even try to fix it and after a few months, he kicked me out the apartment and kept the car. His name on the apartment lease so I was the one who had to leave, and since my name was the only one on the car, I had to pay it off while he drove around in it. I know how pathetic that sounds but I was so beaten down psychologically that I accepted it. It took a year and a half of therapy to understand what happened. It was then I realized he was jerk."

"I can't believe it I'm actually smarter than you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Dave smiled, "Back in highschool I could tell he was a total jerk and I only met him for five minutes."

Kurt laughed loudly, "That's because it takes one to know one, you jerk!" He punched Dave's arm lightly and then suddenly got quiet.

"You know Dave, that's the first time I laughed about that period of my life. He hurt me so bad, it made what you did pale in comparison."

"Well I sent you there into that guy's clutches." Dave said sadly. "If I hadn't threatened to kill you -"

"Okay. Okay! It's all your fault!" Kurt slapped Dave's hand playfully. "If you want to take on the blame it's alright by me. I'm tired of carrying this monkey on my back."

"You got it."

"You can't take the blame for Walter though; I got into that all by myself." Kurt said on a more serious note.

"He was another jerk."

"Well he was a bit of different kind of jerk. Walter wanted me from the get go, there was no doubt there. He wined and dined me, took me off on romantic weekends. He pursued me and I was very flattered, especially after what I went through with Blaine. He was so up front about everything. He told me right at the beginning of our relationship that he loved sex with twinks. If some young guy wanted to give him a blow job for a place in the chorus line he wasn't going to say no, no matter how much he loved me. I thought it was so mature and sophisticated of me to allow such dalliances."

"He did more than dally."

"It was my fault most likely. I never fully committed to the relationship. I kept my own apartment, and held back emotionally. It's no wonder he fell for someone else."

"Bullshit! Don't blame yourself for the fact he can't keep it in his pants. He was the one that told you he couldn't commit at the beginning, no wonder you held back."

"I certainly suck in the relationship department but not in the good way."

"It's funny, back in highschool, you told me that I wasn't your type. It seems jerks that treat you mean and dick around with you are definitely your type." Dave chuckled.

Kurt suddenly pulled away, got up started to get dressed.

"You're right. No more jerks, No more relationships. I'm through."

"Kurt I was just joking, I didn't mean it as a criticism. You'll find someone that will treat you right. You deserve it."

"Do you mind taking me home?"

"Kurt please! You must have guessed already how I feel about you. Today has been the best day in my entire life so far, because we made love. It could be like that every day. I'll never cheat on you. You are all I'd ever want."

"Dave, don't be ridiculous. How could this ever work? You're a cop in Lima and I work in theatre in New York. I've had two really fucked up relationships and you haven't even had one. This afternoon was fun, in fact it was phenomenal but it was just sex for me and nothing else."

Dave felt like he had just been sucker punched. His rosy visions of a future with Kurt crashed around him. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"If you don't want to take me home I understand I'll grab a cab."

"No, I'll take you home, just let me get dressed."

* * *

The drive to Kurt's was awful and neither of them felt like talking. Dave had turned on the radio so that the music would hide the silence but it seemed to mock the lack of dialogue between them so he turned it off. When they reached the Hummel driveway, Kurt thanked him without looking at him and opened the car door to get out.

Dave wasn't ready for Kurt to just walk out of his life. An empty hole was already forming in his heart and he dreaded going back home to his lonely apartment and lonely life. He was desperate to find some way to reach the only man he had ever loved.

"Kurt, would you consider at least being friends with me?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Could I keep in contact with you? We had a good time together – I mean outside of the sex. I would just like to talk to you sometimes. Maybe take some time off and visit you in New York."

Kurt looked straight ahead for several seconds obviously turning over the pros and cons in his head. He finally grabbed his bag and rummaged around in it and pulled out a card.

"Here's my home email and phone number. You can contact me. I don't know about visiting me yet, I'll have to think about it."

"Thank you," said Dave simply, and carefully placed the card in his wallet, happy to have some connection with Kurt.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then."

"Goodbye Kurt."

Dave watched as Kurt walked up the driveway and slip into the Hummel home. For the first time in years Dave felt like having a good ol' bawl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

**One year later…**

The cruiser tailed the car as it turned up a deserted street. About half way up the road the cop flashed his lights to indicate that the car should pull over.

The officer got his car and swaggered over to the offending car and walked up to the driver's window.

"What can I do for you officer?" the man asked, in a sarcastically polite manner.

The veteran cop, decided that he didn't like the guy's attitude.

"Get out of the car and walk over to my cruiser, keep your hands where I can see them," The cop said gruffly.

The man got out dutifully walked back to the cruiser. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"You match the description of a known drug dealer in this area, I'm taking you in."

The man stopped and looked defiant, "no way you lousy cop, not without an arrest warrant."

The cop answered by forcing the man to bend over the hood of his police car with his hands spread out. Leaning over the man's back the cop whispered in his ear, "we're all alone out here, perp. I can do whatever the hell I want." The cop stood up keeping his hand on the man's neck, he smiled and licked his lips as he raked his eyes appreciatively over the slender man's body. He moved forward and shoved his thigh between the perp's legs and kicked out his ankles. "C'mon, spread them." He said the word 'spread' in a leer in his voice.

The man looked frightened and quickly did what he was told.

"You might have drugs on you right now, so I'm going to frisk you and pat you down.

The cop's hands roamed freely all over the man's chest and sides. He dragged his hands sensually up the man's legs, moving in slow circles when he got to his thighs. Gradually his hands found the man's crouch and explored the contours intimately and slowly, finally ending with a slight squeeze. Of course such deliberate ministrations gave the motorist a very obvious hard on. The cop grabbed it and pulled which made the motorist moan out loud.

"What's this then? A concealed weapon?" The law's gonna come down hard on you." The cop whispered in his ear breathily.

"What are you going to do?" gasped the man.

"Why I'm going to have to use my night stick on you." With that the cop reached for his fly and unzipped it.

"Oohhh! Is it a really big hard night stick?" The motorist asked pushing his ass against the cop's pelvis.

"Oh it's big alright, you pervy perp. Now pull down your pants and assume the position."

The man eagerly complied and quickly revealed his magnificent ass, which trembled in anticipation.

The cop quickly donned a condom, lubbed up and pushed his erect cock against the man's puckered hole. He moved his shaft up and down along the crevice the cheeks made, slowly and deliberately. The motorist moaned and squeezed his cheeks. "Jeeez! Just do it!" he whimpered.

"Hmm you want more police action? You got it! You got drugs up your ass? Maybe I should check." The guy was so ready that he was able to quickly insert two fingers in his anus and then three.

"Oh man, you're gonna be a favourite in jail." The cop positioned his hard cock at the entrance and drove it home into waiting, wanting hole. He gasped as his shaft was encased by warm moist flesh. It was so tight and so perfect; the cop didn't think he would last for long. He reached around and grabbed the other guy's dick resting his arm on the hood of the car. The man didn't need instruction for he quickly started to fuck the officer's hand moving bach and forth. The back swing pushed his ass against the cop's penis making the thrust from behind even deeper. They quickly managed a steady rhythm together and gradually the tension started to build. The cop angled himself as he pumped, making sure he hit the man's prostate again and again. The sex was fast, coarse and rough which made it so hot and dirty and oh so good. Soon the man under him was moaning and gasping, he could tell the guy was almost there.

"How do you like this cavity search, bitch. I'm giving you the long arm of the law, right up your ass!"

The man's ass cheeks started to clench, and his cock erupted all over the cop's hands as he threw his head back in a yell. That was it for the cop, he felt his own climax building as he pumped frantically into the man's ass. "Oh God Yes!" howled the cop as he was carried over the waves of pleasure.

It was over, and the two men collapsed over the hood of the cruiser, their chests heaving with exertion.

"Fuck! That was good!" Dave sighed as he tested his shaky legs. He decided he could finally stand upright again.

Kurt smiled, pulled up his pants and rolled over so he was leaning on the cruiser's hood facing Dave. "I'm thinking of complaining to your commanding officer."

"About what?"

"You didn't use handcuffs, like you promised."

"Damn! Sorry Kurt, I forgot them in the heat of the moment."

"Some cop you are," laughed Kurt as he moved closer to Dave and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I could have gotten away."

"I would have hunted you down," replied Dave kissing Kurt affectionately. "I followed you to New York didn't I, and doggedly pursued you until you finally became my boyfriend."

"I let you catch me. You can't call that good police work."

Dave smiled, "Anyways, Happy Anniversary honey. One year ago today I arrested the man of my dreams."

After some passionate kissing, Kurt pulled away and pouted, "I still don't see why we couldn't have done this at the scene of the crime."

"Jesus Kurt!" Dave stepped out of his lovers embrace and angrily flung his hands up in the air and let them fall. "How many times do I have to explain this? I gave you two options – one being what we did tonight, where I fuck you over the cruiser hood in my full uniform on a deserted street, or two, that I fuck you behind the gay bar where we met while I pretend to be an under cover cop."

Kurt looked at him rebelliously, "I still don't see why we couldn't have reenacted you arresting me at the bar in your uniform. We could have seen how far we would have gone if your stupid partner hadn't interrupted us that night."

"Kurt! Even having sex out of the middle of nowhere in my uniform is breaking a kazillion rules and you want me to fuck you at the back of a gay bar where people could easily see us? This uniform is not a costume! It represents my career as a police officer upholding the law and all that shit!. When I'm in this uniform I am supposed to be protecting the public not indulging a spoiled rotten diva queen's kinky sexual fantasies.

Kurt started to splutter and giggle, unable to stop his laughter anymore, "Oh Dave, you are so easy to wind up. "Spoiled rotten diva queen's kinky sexual fantasies eh? That was a good one!"

"I should have added bitch in that sentence somewhere" huffed Dave annoyed.

"C'mon Dave, I really do appreciate what you do for me. You're a very good GGG boyfriend. Besides you find the role playing just as hot as I do."

"I hope you realize we won't be able to do this when I transfer to New York. I'll be the new guy, and I won't know of any isolated places we could do this, not for a while anyways."

"Oh don't worry, I have contingency plans." Kurt announced.

"Oh? And what might they be?"

"Well you can come home to our apartment and find a cat burglar in the middle of stealing something and you can arrest him and punish him with the full force of the law. Or better yet, you answer a call and when you get to the apartment you find me, a poor innocent young man that has been thoroughly outraged by some horrible punk. I'm still naked and you have to question me quite intently and I have to show you explicitly what the man did to me."

"Well I guess that sounds alright."

"Then when you rise up the ranks you can sneak me into the precinct and grill me in the interrogation room. Imagine me bent over the table and you banging me in a room with all those two way mirrors?"

"You SO better be joking."

Kurt laughed, "I haven't even told you about the scenarios I have cooked up for the holding cells."

Dave chuckled, "You are such a kinky perv! I think you have missed your true vocation as a smutty gay porn writer."

"Don''t you wish! You'd be my favourite porn star and what fun we'd have on the casting couch!" Kurt kissed Dave again as they leaned against the car wrapped in each other's arms. "Oh! Speaking of whom will most likely end up writing for bad porn movies: 'What A Boy', Walter's play, finally opened on Broadway after all those delays."

"And?" prompted Dave.

"It was a bomb! The critics hated it. The title of his play was unfortunate because the paper's renamed it stuff like "What A Bomb' and 'What A Loser'. It stayed open for only three days. I am so glad I wasn't in it. It is so bad many of the play's actors are afraid it might kill their careers. And you should have heard what they thought of Terry. The critics just pilloried him! Apparently the stage technicians had to auto tune his voice for the music numbers. Who hires an actor that can't sing for a lead role in a musical? The critics thought the play may be fixed after a lot of work but they decided unanimously that Terry was a dreadful actor. Someone actually started a facebook petition demanding he please stop acting."

"Well the twink must have been pretty good in bed for your ex-boyfriend to go to so much trouble trying to make him a star."

"Walter told me the other day that he and Terry are splitting up."

"He contacted you?" asked Dave feeling a little jealous.

"I think he wanted to get back together again. He went on and on how stupid he was to let me go and how I could have saved his play with my wonderful voice and amazing acting abilities."

"Do you want to get back together with him?"

"Of course not! I told him, he's too late. I have a young, gorgeous, man who loves me to bits."

"But that's not quite true."

"Are you telling me you don't love me? You haven't said, but I just assumed…"

"Of course I love you. I meant I'm not gorgeous," stated Dave simply.

"You are to me, and I have fabulous taste"

"Do you love me?"

"Possibly," replies Kurt looking at his fingers.

"Kurt?"

"Of course, I love you, you big doofus!" laughed Kurt, kissing the sulky cop on the lips.

"Now listen, I've been saving the best news for last. You know that small play I acted in when you came to see me in New York? Sue, the playwright, was asked to expand it and flesh it out a bit by this big producer and now it's ready to go on Broadway. She's made the role I played more pivotal to the plot and enriched the character so he's deeper and she has asked me to play him again!"

"Oh that's wonderful news, Kurt!" Dave picked him up and spun him around happily. "I couldn't be happier for you!"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? I have a devoted, handsome boyfriend and I'm at the cusp of a marvelous stage career. Life can't get any better than this."

"Oh I think it could be better," answered Dave.

Kurt looked at him puzzled, "what do you mean?"

Dave looked into the eyes of his partner and smiled. Kurt was right, life was better. He was not only going to be a cop in New York, but an out and proud one. His new station patrolled a thriving gay village in its precinct and he was joining a task force to help promote the police in the queer community as a liaisons officer. He couldn't wait to march in the pride parade in uniform. But that paled beside the one big change in his life. He was moving in with Kurt, his lover and the only man he wanted to spend his life with. Life was better, but he wanted to make it fantastic.

"Kurt?" Dave asked nervously fingering the small velvet box he had in his pocket.

"You can make our life even better," Dave held his hand a quickly got on one knee. "and make me the happiest man alive by consenting to be my husband." Dave produced the box and opened it to show a very chic but understated engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt gasped and shrieked. "Yes of course!" and threw himself on Dave. The sudden weight of Kurt's body toppled Dave over and they both ended up sprawled on the ground.

"I should arrest you for assaulting an officer." Dave groused in a mock serious voice.

"Oh and what if I get convicted what would my sentence be?'

"For such and unrepentant criminal like yourself, I'd say, twenty-five years to live living with and loving me."

Kurt sighed,"I suppose that is how it was meant to be. As I've said many times before, I can't resist a man in uniform."

**FINI**

**That's all folks! I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
